objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Vv cephei a
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Pencil page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Taopwnh6427 (talk) 19:30, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Main Page? However, I am putting your fanfictions in the correct ABC category so users can find in these categories. Rather than putting your fanfiction in the top and saying, "Go see...", you have to find it everywhere in the main page. (AnthonyBFDI 18:06, February 18, 2014 (UTC)) Omg are you crazy? What makes you think BOw and Gum Bally are rivals? THEY ARE FRIENDS! Also GBY is more of tomboy twerk, BOW + GUM BALLY = Totally Different. Get it?TheEnderRo (talk) 04:25, March 30, 2014 (UTC) 4g is probably ready to release A Big Coolness! a Show For Win 1,000,000 $! I edited your hurt and heal because I saw Tokey's gender said Unknown but, Tokey's gender is female. But however, you're not an administrator, so you can't block me. C.M 17:20, September 1, 2014 (UTC)Collinsmbo94 Uh.... Vv cephei a, why are you editing other people talk page? That isn't kinda necessary. Hank Lesson starts So, are you ready to make some characters with powerpoint? P.S If you do not understand the instructions, ask you parents to help you understand. --Adminer (talk) 06:20, August 2, 2015 (UTC) NLG343 is inactive? Seems like NLG343 is inactive. also, The Random Fanfic is restored to original. sodf9I☆lwposufhhJ♧(*×☆×☆ (talk) 08:36, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Excuse me You think I can't see you? I saw that. You edited my message to Collinsmbo94 by spamming "Get It Freak?". Please do not do those things again. I can see you everywhere on the wiki. You look like you're trying to make me get in trouble. I mean, I never was going to send an offensive message. --Adminer (talk) 22:44, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Listen Vv, i'm only going to block your clones. If you make another clone, i'm going to block you for 3 days (just because i felt poor for you) Eternal Oblivion (plz dont spam me here) 13:38, August 11, 2015 (UTC) To you Make all the episode from The Random Fanfic so i can have a many enjoyment. We are anonymous. (talk) 14:35, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Vv cephei a, you are spamming by repeating one lines in everyone talk page. Stop this now or we will take further actions. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 10:28, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Still. You are spamming it at every one of your friends. Stop this instant. You are harassing people. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! Sorry You're starting to settle down, but it's still gonna take a while for you to learn. Bro, how can I make you a chat mod if u spam in chat? You know what chat mods actually must do to help the wikia? --The adminer (talk) 21:48, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Lol I really thought you would realize it was a joke :P - IB2005 Block Hello Vv cephei a. You have been blocked for 3 days due to: Spamming, harassment, Sockpuppeting and many more, despite multiple warnings. We feel poor to do this to a youngling, so this is the least time we can give to your ban. Hopefully you will fix yourself till then. Regards, Forty-six. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:12, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Re:Leaderboard Wel, when you are blocked, your achievement points and position on the leaderboard will be deleted. When you are unblocked, your points will not regenerate immediately. The leaderboard will refresh itself everyday, meaning that you will have to wait until 00:00:00 GMT for you to be in the leaderboard again. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:21, September 2, 2015 (UTC)